


Ti amo (I love you)

by LancexBishop



Series: Marina Fanfics [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Love, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LancexBishop/pseuds/LancexBishop
Summary: When Maya is called out on a mission, Carina said the words of love.
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Series: Marina Fanfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748002
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	Ti amo (I love you)

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place on the 3x14 of Station 19.

Maya was in her office, trying to finish all of her administrative work, which her recent promotion of captain gave her. When she finally finished all this stuff, it was 1 p.m.  
Suddenly, she remembered, she had to lunch with Carina at noon. She felt guilty, so she took her phone and called her girlfriend. But she didn’t answer. Maya started to feel her heart beat really fast in her chest, and ran out of breath. But a few seconds later, her beautiful Italian girlfriend knocked at her office’s door. When the Captain saw her, nothing in the world could have distracted her. She looked at Carina like she was the most beautiful and important thing in the world.

“Ciao bella !”, said Carina, “You didn’t show up at lunch, I got worried, so I brought you lasagnas.”

Maya smiled, and kissed her girlfriend.

“Thanks babe."

Carina closed the door, and kissed her girlfriend again and again. But they got interrupted when someone knocked at the door. It was Dixon, bringing Maya’s mom to her daughter’s office. 

When she saw her mom enter the room, she kinda freaked out, because it’s been years since she saw her. 

“Hi mom, what are you doing here ? Why didn’t you call ?”

“Hey sweetie, it’s so nice to see you, I just wanted to check on you, and tell you that I’m so proud of you, my baby girl became a grown woman, and now she’s running an entire station, you really are amazing”, proudly said her mom.

Maya, kinda embarrassed, smiled at her mom, and then, turned towards Carina, and took her hand.

“Thanks mom, I would like to introduce you to Carina, she’s…”

Her mom stopped her.

“Hi ! Nice to meet you ! Are you working here ? You’re a friend’s of Maya ?”

“Hello Mrs. Bishop, I’m Doctor Carina DeLuca, I work at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital."

“She’s my girlfriend.”, suddenly interrupted Maya.

Carina looked at her girlfriend, proudly and lovingly, and tighten her hand even more in Maya’s one.

Katherine smiled, and took Carina in her arms. Then, she left the office, letting Maya and Carina some private time together. But when they were trying to take back what they started earlier, the fire alarm rang.

“I’m sorry babe, I have to go, you know what emergencies are, I promise I’ll make it up to you tonight, see you.”

Maya kissed her girlfriend on the cheek and left the station.

“Ciao bella, ti amo.”

It was the first time one of them said those words, the words of love.  
And those words aren’t fallen on deaf ears. It was the first time someone told Maya she loves her. 

8 hours later…

Maya was home, on her couch, with a book and a glass of wine. She received a text from Carina, telling her she’ll be there in few minutes. She remembered what Carina’s said earlier, those words. And she smiled. And she cried. These were happy tears, because she never felt like this about anyone before, and it was the first time someone loved her as much as Carina did.

The door opened, Carina was there. She saw Maya crying on the couch. Instantly, she dropped her purse, and ran into Maya’s arms. Even though she didn’t know what happened, she was there for her, comforting her. When she stopped crying, Maya put her hands on her girlfriend’s face, and drown in her gaze, in those brown bright italian eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that ? What happened ?", worried Carina.

Maya just kissed her, with all the passion and the love she could feel. She understood what home meant. Her home was Carina. 

"Carina, I love you so much.", she said with a trembling voice. "I love you like I never knew I could love someone, and yes those feelings are scaring me, because I never used to rely on anybody but just me, but I need you Carina DeLuca, you feel like home." 

"You're my home too Maya. There's no need to cry for that, something bad happened during your mission ? Did someone get hurt ? You know you can tell me anything right ?" 

"You happened Carina, that's all, I just wanna be happy, with you, and forever. Please, don't ever leave."

Carina hugged Maya with all the strength she could. 

"Sarò sempre lì per te, Maya."


End file.
